


Missed you

by Meodami



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodami/pseuds/Meodami
Summary: You were back from the Galar region, and someone really missed you.
Relationships: Spark (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Missed you

Groaning to yourself, you slowly rolled over, as you tried to swipe your darling little Eevee from licking more at your face. 

“Please Stop, Latte. I’m getting up”

You reached around on your bed as you tried to find your phone. Your Eevee bouncing on you as you looked at the time. 7 o’clock on the dot. Petting your Eevee, you carefully maneuvered him off of you as you got out of bed. Today was your first day back home, and as much as you wanted to sleep in you had a schedule of things to do today. 

After showering and changing, you heard your apartment doorbell ring, as well as your Eevee scampering to the door yelling at it. 

“I’m coming!”   
‘I wonder who is bothering me this early in the morning.’ You thought to yourself, thinking about how it could be your mother, who decided to come for an early visit. 

Peeking through the peephole, you spot a familiar face. Opening the door, you made space for them, welcoming them into your home. 

“Candela. Hi! Come on in. What are you doing here?”

Your Eevee squeaked and nipped at Candela playfully as she started to take off her shoes.   
She laughed at your Eevee’s antics and rubbed his head.

“I heard you were back from the Galar region and wanted to know how your research went. And of course, check in on you! You sent very few holos to back, and most of it was information, but not once did you send any personal holos to us to let us know how you were doing!” She scolded. “We were very worried.” 

Sheepishly, you apologized as you both moved to the kitchen, as you started to prepare eggs and toast for breakfast. You gestured to the pan, in a silent question to Candela, asking if she wanted some. She shook her head no. You, however, did pour both of you a cup of orange juice. You poured a cup of pokefood for Latte in his bowl, which he mewed in thanks before immediately scarfing it down. 

You told her all about the camping you did, as you traveled around Galar and the people you had met while there. You didn’t bother to tell Candela all about Dynamaxing since you knew you had written a full report about that, and it’s probably sitting on her desk. She was here on a personal mission and you could tell with that gleam in her eyes. 

When you were finally done talking about your travel, you asked her about what you had missed in the four months you weren’t here. She told you about the Halloween party, that you missed and Blanche and Spark had gotten stomachs from eating too much candy again this year. Their Charity Thanksgiving ball that you missed and how Spark had stepped on her dress and made a big tear in it and she was holding on the dress, hoping you could help her fix it, since it was one of her favorites. Laughing you told her no promises, but you and your Leavanny would do your best. 

Looking at the time, you remind Candela that the both of you would be late to her meeting if you guys didn’t leave for Professor Willows right now. Looking at your Snorlax clock hanging on the wall, you put your dirty dishes in the sink and reminding yourself that you had to clean those later. Picking up your bag that you had prepared last night, with you grabbed Latte and put your shoes on. Candela waited for you in the hall as you locked your apartment, as you both rushed to see Professor Willows.

Arriving just on time, Candela walked in with you in tow, as people in the building greeted the Valor leader and you, welcoming you back. Latte running around, greeting all pokemon and trainers and researchers alike. Taking the elevator to the top floor, both of you engaged in small talk about how the others were doing. 

Getting off the Elevator, you were greeted by Blanche and their Vaporeon standing next to the secretary, waiting… probably for you two. Exiting the elevator, Latte bounded for Vaporeon, nuzzling them, as Candela’s Flareon as popped out of its Pokeball, to greet each other. 

“You’re late…” Blanche growled out, their stance stiff and eyes glared.  
“Like a few minutes” Candela countered, her arms immediately crossing her chest in defense.   
They stared at each other, and you could feel the tension in the room rise. Latte nuzzled Blanche, to gain their attention as well as affection.  
“My bad, I was talking too much about my trip.” You reasoned to break the tension. 

Blanche reached down and brushed your Eevee, looking at you from behind Candela, and relaxed. They said your name, and you walked from Candela’s back to give them a hug, which they gratefully accepted. They held you and murmured that they had missed you and had read your report already and could not wait to talk all about Dynamaxing with you. Letting go, you smiled and told them that they did not have to wait long since you had planned to spend your whole day on spending time here at the Professor’s lab. 

The three of you continued walking down the halls to the Professor’s office. The Eevee evolutions trailing not far behind as you talked to Blanche about the Galar region. Candela and Blanche having playful quips back and forth. Reaching the professor’s lab, you knock politely and opened the door. 

Professor Willow smiled at you and got up from behind his desk to hug you, and rub your head playfully. Latte barking at him, knowing the professor probably had poffins for him. Which he did, giving one to each of the eeveeloutions. He had you all sit, as he made tea as you all waited for the last guest. Candela looked bored as the professor, Blanche and you started to talk about the region pokemon, and how many Galar had, and the differences between the Galar pokemon and the regular ones. 

After a few minutes, Spark barged into the room, out of breath and quickly stated he was sorry for being late. He stopped and paused to look at you like you had grown a second head. Smiling he rushed over to hug you. “You’re back. I missed you,” he said, holding you close, your face blooming red. You heard some snickers from the others in the room, but you opted to ignore them. Hugging him back, you let go so you could collect yourself, before having to talk about your trip officially with everyone. His Joltoeon, chirping at you, as you gave her some head scratches. 

After finally finishing your report to your superiors, you were done with reporting about what you had done in the Galar region. Candela was very proud of how Valor you acted, with your passion for the project. Hugging you with a one-arm hug. Stating she was very lucky you had chosen to join her team, poking fun at Blanche and how they may have lost a good researcher like you. Blanche immediately pointing out that should you ever feel the need to join a team that you could use your full potential, that Mystic would always have a spot for you. Spark petting Latte, stating that you also had very good instincts that you would make a great researcher in Instinct as well. Professor sighing at their banter and apologizing for their behavior. 

Candela had to leave, stating she had to check on her trainers and their gym taking status, Blanche, following suit, stating they had to make sure their gyms were running fine. You excused yourself, stating you would like to go back to your office and check in on some of your projects in the lab. Bidding everyone goodbye, you left the office. Latte mewing, as he followed you. Only for someone to pull on your hand, stopping you from fully leaving. Turning around to face them, you were surprised to see Spark. 

“Hey, so…” he started, his face showing how nervous he was, hesitant to continue in the busy hallway. You smiled and grabbed his hand as you lead him to your office. His Jotleon playing with Latte, as you guys made your room in the lab. 

Arriving in your room, you unlocked your lab to see your little office plants doing well, probably thanks to one of the other research assistants running around, Claire. Who loved your plants, as much as you did. Smiling, you made a mental note to thank you when you saw her again.

“So..” you started, turning around to face him. “What’s up?”  
“Well… I-I.um,” He stammered. He shook his head as he walked around to your binds and flipped them down for some privacy, as well as locked your doors. “I just need to tell you something.” He said, reaching for you. His bright blue eyes staring at you as if they were looking through your soul, you swear that you see them turn to gold for a second. His hands started at your hands, trailing up your arms. He walked closer with each step. You stood there memorized by him. He kept looking at your face, from your eyes to nose, to your lips. You hands gripping his jacket, holding it like he was going to disappear any moment now. Looking up at him, you see into his eyes, how clear they were and how dark they were from the want, and need. 

“I really, really, really missed you. Like a lot” He started, his hands cradling your face, tilting your head. His eyes were looking at your lips and eyes. “Can I please kiss you?” He murmured, his lips so close to kissing you. You closed your eyes as you leaned in.

His kiss was so warm and sweet, but you could feel the hidden heat behind it. His hands trailing down down your body, your hands doing the same. He slowly backs you into your desk. Your knees weakening from the intensity of the kiss. Breaking away from the kiss. You felt a trail of saliva break from the between the two of you. Spark wiping it away from the corner of your mouth. You took the moment to breathe, Spark took it as his chance to start kissing down your neck. His hands gripping your behind and thighs, lifting you to your desk. He was leaving little marks around your neck, licking and sucking at your weak spots as if he knew where they were before you did. Eyes squeezing shut in the pleasure, your hazy mind managed to yank Sparks head up from your neck so you kiss him once more. Your tongues fighting, yours in a losing battle. His hands settled themselves on your hips as you trail your hands up to his hair, yanking softly at the short strands. 

You hear a Yip from Latte. Surprised you break away from the kiss, to see Latte and Jolteon both standing there on the side, staring at the both of you. Wide-eyed, you and Spark look at each other before laughing and separating, but not before he gave you one last chaste kiss on the lips. With a whispered promise of continuing later.


End file.
